To He Who Broke My Heart
by Demon Hiei's Girl
Summary: [YusukexHiei] A YH story that sympathizes towards...Keiko? Keiko is the main view of this fic as she finds out first hand how heartbreaking it can be when your boyfriend cheats on you. No char. bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**To He Who Broke My Heart**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note:** I haven't decided yet if I want to make this a multi chapter fic or a one shot. Hm. Er, anyways, I know, I know. I'm a boring writer, and I only write Yusuke x Hiei fics. I mean, where's the skill? You always know what to expect from me. Or do you? In my quest to make a non cliche YusHi fic, I decided to write one from Keiko's point of view! Er, for the majority anyway. I know, I'm crazy. So let's see how this turns out.

"How about this color, ma'am? It seems to be more your style," commented the sales clerk to a very emotionally disturbed Yukimura Keiko. The woman was taken aback from the glare the high school girl was giving off, making the room feel almost cold.

"What are you implying? That the color I picked doesn't look good on me? I personally like this color just fine, thank you very much! What makes you think you know more about my style than I do, hm? I don't need your opinion!" Keiko, who walked into the store just to let off some steam, yanked the green dress off the hanger. The hanger in turn fell to the ground in a 'clunk', and Keiko simply ignored it as she stomped away towards the check out counter. She silently prayed she had the money for the dress as she walked in merely to window shop from the inside.

"Thank you very much." the clerk sarcastically snorted as Keiko purchased the dress and left in a hurried rush. Keiko quietly thanked God for having her wallet on her. She didn't bring her purse with her when she went on her date.

_Ughh! Just thinking about that asshole makes my blood boil! _Keiko fumed, stomping her foot on the cement harder than necessary, leading her to a sprained ankle as she tripped.

A man in his early twenties who happened to be walking by saw the fallen damsel. Looking at her on the cold floor was hard enough, but when the body started to sniffle, his heart went out to the girl.

"Are you okay, Miss?" he whispered, offering his hand to Keiko. Looking up from her awkward position, she eyeballed the gentleman's hand, then his face, followed by his hand again. She started to grab it when her sniffles broke into sobs.

"Eh! I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" the man quickly apologized, helping the brunette to her feet.

"N-no, sorry." Keiko replied, whipping her eyes, then bowing profusely. "Excuse me." She sidestepped the stranger and headed towards her house, sick of people for the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're home late today, Keiko," Keiko's mother commented as her daughter rushed up the stairs of the Ramen shop. The slamming of a door indicated why the young girl was late.

_"Another _fight with Yusuke?" her father chuckled. "It makes me wonder if they really will marry. They fight like a married couple as it is."

"I feel bad for the poor thing," the man's concerned wife sighed, putting her broom back into the corner of the kitchen. "Poor thing keeps getting a broken heart."

"Yeah, but that heart always seems to recover fast enough. Just wait, in a day or two Yusuke will be here apologizing, and she'll be in his arms again."

The man choked on the coffee he was drinking when he saw the look on his wife's face.

"How insensitive! That's your daughter." she hissed, heading towards the stairs herself. Her husband didn't delay in gripping her arm and pulling her into an embrace.

"I'd be more sensitive if I wasn't so sure they were perfect for each other."

"Well, I guess no one can deny that." she added, her former anger dissolving.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keiko slumped on her bed, face first. Why did they always break up? Getting back together was fine and dandy, it was like a fresh start. But breaking up? It hurt every single time. She was just so frustrated. WhenYusuke returned to Ningenkai, she expected a fight or two because that was normal for them. Besides, he wouldn't come back to the Ningenkai if he didn't love her like he said he did, right?

She knew he was demon. She knew he had other obligations elsewhere. But he came back for her sake! Earlier than he said he would even! But, it was hard on her. She had to study hard to prepare herself for her junior year of high school, and she had hoped her drop out boyfriend would be there to support her. It felt like every moment was a fight with them. He would say something insensitive, she would snub him at an inappropriate moment, the list went on and on. One of the many fights had been about whether or not to have sex. Of course, Keiko was on the 'not' side of the argument. Keiko, flipping on her back as she looked up at her textured ceiling, tried to recall the fight from a few weeks ago.

_"Now why not?" _He had protested.

_"I'm still in school! I don't have time in between studies, and what if...? What if I got pregnant, Yusuke? Who would support the baby?"_

_"You don't **want **to have kids with me?" _Keiko sighed, remembering Yusuke's retort. He seemed a little...hurt.

_"_ _I do!" _She replied honestly, _"but not now. Not while I'm in school, and you're jobless. Besides, Yusuke, I've noticed you still go to the Makai..."_

_"What's that have to do with anything?"_

_"I assumed you were done with demon nonsense. I want us to be ready when we have children. Is that so hard to believe? And that entitles you staying here with a ningen job."_

_"Why can't we just fool around? Everyone else our age does."_

_"Because we're smarter than that."_

And that's approximately where Keiko had ran off, she decided. It took him a whole week to swallow his pride and apologize to her. Her more recent fight was less immature as it was about her growing out her hair again. Apparently, Yusuke preferred it short, so when he commented on it rudely, she got a little over dramatic and stomped away from him.

"I shouldn't have done that," Keiko admitted quietly to herself. "He means well..."

Or did he? He always got so cold when they had their petty arguments. Then again, Keiko never really saw herself when she fought back. Had she seemed just as cold?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Quit sighing, Detective. It's bothering me." Hiei complained, not bothering to look up from the sword he was polishing.

"She slapped me and ran off again," Yusuke mumbled, rolling on his bed. His mother, like always, ran off to a bar like she always did in the late night hours. However, to Yusuke's pleasure, she had been behaving herself lately. She didn't drink so much during the day, and even woke up at a decent time.

The fire demon eyed the ex Detective, and a frown tugged at his lips. "What did you do now?"

"Ugh! All I said was her hair looked better short! Then she started PMSing on me and hit me square in the jaw! Then she ran off in the pissy way she does." Yusuke growled, picking up the yo-yo he discarded a few hours ago, now fully back in the mood to play with the toy.

"_PMSing_?" Hiei questioned, gently putting his weapon down on the floor.

"Err, when a girl gets in a...bad mood. It's kinda slang. Keiko thinks it's vulgar when I say it, though. And that's not all she thinks is vulgar." Yusuke grumbled, throwing the yo-yo back to his messy floor when he accidentally slapped himself in the face with it.

"Oh, go on," Hiei added, rolling his eyes with fake interest.

"She won't have sex with me. She says she loves me but wants to be a virgin forever!"

"I think that's an exaggeration." Hiei stated, making himself more comfortable on the boy's bed.

"We men need a little action, and she's not willing to go there," Yusuke continued, unaware of the fire demon's advancing.

"Then have sex with someone else," Hiei replied slyly, inching up to the Urameshi team leader. Yusuke smirked. Damn, he liked it when Hiei visited him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End of Chapter One**

**Author's note: **Well, it is indeed a multi chapter fic. Isn't it unusual to see so much of Keiko and her inner demons rather than Yusuke's in a YusukeHiei fic? Yeah, I thought so too. But that's the way it's going to stay. -grin- I'm trying to make a memorably different kind of YH fic here, so let me know if I'm succeeding.


	2. Chapter 2

1**To He Who Broke My Heart**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter Two**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note:** The...computer...ate...my...first...version...of...this...chapter...

Keiko sat down on the damp swing, using her sandaled feet to rock herself back and forth in the cold, lifeless children's park. The air itself was damp and gloomy from the rain that had previously fell on the earth. It wasn't raining at the moment, but it was far from dry. The fog was tensing up around the high school girl, so much so that she couldn't see the slide or the jungle gym any more, and it wasn't more than a couple of feet away. Checking her watch, she sighed realizing she was five minutes late.

"I couldn't have missed him, could I?" Keiko mumbled, rechecking her watch.

"Missed who?" said a familiar voice. Keiko shot up her head, looking around frantically until she saw a silhouette of her human hearted demon walking closer towards her person in the fog.

"Oh Yusuke!" Keiko smiled, so happy to see he didn't forget her.

"Been waitin' long?" he inquired, her only response a quick shake of her head. It was then that it hit her. She couldn't remember who called who out, why they were meeting at the park, and the reason she was so worried he wouldn't show.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, looking embarrassed as she brought a petite hand to her mouth, looking at the rough textured dirt below her swing.

"For what?" Yusuke questioned unemotionally with a small smirk.

"I don't remember why we decided to meet here. It just slipped my mind!" Keiko said, a fake chuckle forming afterwards.

"Oh that's easy, silly," Yusuke replied, gently closing his eyes while keeping his smirk in place, "I just wanted to formally break up so it wouldn't be so messy."

"What...I don't...I don't understand..." Keiko added fretfully, it showing on her face. Her eyes held the confusion, but Yusuke didn't look up to see into them.

"Sorry, Princess. It's been fun. But I don't like this breaking up, getting back together repetitive shit. I decided, next lover I have will be _the _one, not _a _one. I just don't date to date, ya know?"

Keiko blinked her brown eyes, the water starting to leak from them.

"Yu..." she mumbled. Shaking her head, she finished, "What are you talking about, Yusuke? This is ridiculous! We always get back together. It's not like we even ever technically break up!" She was desperate, and it was apparent in the way her voice cracked.

"And another thing," the mazoku added, "the next lover I have, will _be _a lover. Men need some action, too."

"Don't tell me this is about se–?"

"Keiko, it's more than that. It just aided in the inevitable. Now, if you excuse me, I have things in the Makai to worry about."

"Yusuke?"

"See ya, Keiko."

"Yusuke?"

"..."

"YUSUKE!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"YUSUKE!" the brunette girl shouted, bolting upright in her bed. Before even rubbing her eyes, she frantically looked around only to be greeted with familiar pink wallpaper and friendly stuffed animals among other miscellaneous stuffies. She was in her bedroom.

"Just a dream?" Keiko gaped. _It seemed so real..._

The High school junior stretched , her arms going upward, flexing her upper half so she would have the energy to move out of the welcoming, comfortable bed. _But after a dream like that, I really don't want to go back to sleep... _the girl thought, sighing. What a horrible dream it was, her boyfriend just up and leaving her. Normal girlfriends didn't dream about their significant other breaking the bond they had, did they? Could it be that the dream stemmed from her own doubts, or something else...?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good morning," sighed a content Yusuke, rolling over in hopes of grabbing a fire demon on the other side of the bed. When he felt an empty, but still warm, space, he sighed. Had the apparition abandoned him already? Normally, Hiei stayed for a little morning sex.

"Who are you talking to, eh?" said a very agitated, female voice.

"Muh...Mom?" Yusuke grumbled, sitting up in the bed. Sure enough, the elder woman was leering above him.

"Get out of bed and clean this pigsty this instant!" Atsuko growled. Yusuke rolled out from under the sheets and decided it would be in his best interest to listen to his once-irresponsible mother. After all, in the mornings she could be a real pain in the ass.

"Awright, awright!" Yusuke mumbled under his breath. "Can I have a moment to get dressed?"

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Yusuke," his mother started simply. "Though it might be a good idea. I mean, since when did you sleep _naked_?" Yusuke fumed and blushed at the same time. Luckily for him, she turned to leave. "I expect this room spotless before I return."

"Return from where?"

"I'm going to the store. Unless _you _would like to do the shopping." Atsuko said slyly, knowing her son's disinterest in going to crowded stores.

"All right all ready! Vamoose!" Yusuke complained, happy to see his mother finally leave the bedroom. She slammed his door shut as her final response.

"Damn it," the boy cursed under his breath.

"Is she always like that?" Said a familiar voice–one of the ex Detective's favorite voices.

"Where have you been?" Yusuke questioned, turning to see his favorite three eyed demon sitting in his window, fully dressed unlike himself.

"Nice view." Hiei said, eyes aiming below the belt.

"Ugh! Would everyone get off my back!" Yusuke quietly shouted, as to not rouse Atsuko's suspicions. He grabbed some boxers, a clean, black tee shirt and some rough, ripped jeans and pulled them over himself. "Better?"

"Not really," Hiei replied sarcastically, making the teen fume further.

"You're so mean!" Before the brown eyed boy could make any further comeback, the phone by his bedside started ringing in an annoying fashion. Hiei made a face of annoyance, but let it slide, without so much as a 'hn' coming from him. Yusuke picked up the phone, ready to cuss out the mysterious person on the other end for calling so damn early, until he heard the voice of a certain red headed fox.

"Kurama?" he questioned. Hiei listened intently as his lover of sorts had a quick conversation with their ally. When Yusuke finally hung up, a quirk of Hiei's eyebrow was all Yusuke needed to see the know the demon was curious.

"Apparently, Kuwabara is inviting us all to a fancy dinner in some place he rented out." Yusuke stated. It was probably Shizuru who did the actual 'renting out', but he assumed it was all Kuwabara's idea. "I wonder what this is about."

"Hn," the demon grunted, barely acknowledging the situation.

"Oh, by the way, you really aren't supposed to know yet. So when Kurama fills you in, look surprised." the teen retorted, rolling his eyes.

"What ever you say, Detective. Though you should know I never looked surprised."

"I don't believe that," Yusuke grinned, poking the apparitions arm. "Now if you haven't eaten yet, wanna hit a fast food place really quick?"

The demon made a face at the mention of ningen fast food, but responded with a, "What about your room?"

"Ah, I can do that later." And with that, the two hopped out from the apartment's four story window, and made a break for it.

**End chapter two**

**Author's note:** After I rewrote this, my computer spat back up the other version. Not to say that version was complete, but it wasn't bad. Still, I forfeited it for this one since I figured it turned out better anyway. I don't know why it took me so long to actually type this stupid thing out. Oh well. Enjoy! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**To He Who Broke My Heart**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter Three**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **Well, I've seen a few reviews to this story that peaked my interest. A lot of people think it's cruel of Yusuke. :grin: Hm? Normally Keiko is hated in fan fiction, especially YusxHi. I know. I hate her a lot of the time too. I'm just as guilty. But I was wondering if I could make her look good in a YusxHi fic and it seems I have so far. I just have a question: **do you feel sorry for her? Differently from how you normally do? **If so, I'm doing my job! ...unless you all, like, hate the pairing now. O.o Oh shit.

"What's the meaning of this meeting, Kuwabara?" said an irritated Botan. "I had to shift three pick ups to Ayame today just so I could come here."

"Pick ups?" Yukina asked innocently.

"Oh, well, I'm still a spirit guide. Especially since I can't be an assistant to a detective who's fired. I had to pick up three rouge ghosts, but three isn't as bad as thirty. I guess it's a good thing there's more than one ferry girl in Reikai or I'd never get any free time!" Botan rambled, much more like her usual self. No doubt life seemed a lot more boring to the blue haired woman since she went back to her usual duties.

"I heard that comment about the firing, Botan," said the dark haired ex Detective, as if on cue, made his way through the door, a smug smirk on his face.

"Yusuke!" Botan ran up to the boy, and embraced him in a bear hug. "Oh, I missed you!"

"Hey, _I _didn't get a hug when you saw me, Botan!" Kuwabara commented from the background, but Botan ignored him.

As Yusuke suspected, the area the Kuwabaras' rented out was no Olive Garden. It was like a fancy cafeteria of sorts. It was a small, but empty, building, with lots of places to sit even though no where near that many people were coming. The restaurant was not the attraction itself, though. What really kept the customers coming was the park in the back of the restaurant; it was property of the restaurant, so any patrons in there could enjoy the park to their own content. It really was a sweet deal in Yusuke's book. He couldn't wait to hurry up and eat so he could check out the park and play on the newly-fixed swings like a little, immature kid.

Not far behind the young adult came Keiko, bustling through the double doors holding a box in both arms.

"Geez, this is heavy!" she sighed, ramming the cardboard prism onto one of the tables.

Botan giggled. "You didn't have to bring a cake quite _that _big, sweety!"

"I know, but I couldn't come and not bring something as a gift, especially after Shizuru and Kazuma went through so much to rent out this whole place!" Keiko panted, flailing her arms about.

"Yes," Shizuru added, taking a drag on her cigarette, "why _did _you feel the need to rent out a place, Kazuma?"

Kuwabara leered at his sister, "Hey, come on, Sis. I wanted our first reunion to be special!"

"That was really sweet of you, Kuwabara!" Botan said, putting her arms around the seated Kuwabara's neck.

"Hey, I finally get my hug!" Kuwabara grinned.

"You're so silly, Kazuma, if you wanted a hug, all you had to do was ask!" Yukina giggled, following suit behind Botan and hugging the loveable oaf.

"Kuwabara, you pimp you." Yusuke joked, taking a seat next to his girlfriend. "As for you, Keiko, why didn't you just get a smaller cake?"

Keiko stuck out her tongue, and turned her petite face. Yusuke groaned. "Are you still mad at the hair comment?"

"I like my hair this way, you insensitive jerk!" A few giggles could be heard from their peers.

"It's like old times, isn't it?" Botan giggled, a hand over her mouth as her shoulders shook.

"Let's see, who's still missing?" interrupted Shizuru, taking count. She would be the last to admit it, but she was getting hungry herself.

"Hm," her brother continued, eyeballing the whole room with a hand over his eyes like he was searching the vast sea, "Urameshi, Yukimura, my beloved Yukina, you, me, and Botan are all here. So that leaves...the shrimp and Kurama?"

Shizuru nodded, taking notice as well that they seemed to be the only two missing. Yusuke leaned his face into his palm. _Those two spend too much time together..._

"Yusuke, get your elbow off the table." Keiko stated, still looking away.

"Yes, mother." Yusuke sighed, rolling his eyes. Kuwabara couldn't help but snicker again.

"Yup, she's definitely wearing the pants in this relationship. I can't wait til the marriage, Urameshi. You'd look good with a ball an' chain!" Kuwabara teased at Yusuke's expense.

"Oh, cram it."

"Well, you've certainly recovered from our absence quickly enough," said an amused voice from behind the group. They all turned in unison to see the red headed fox and the aloof fire youkai. Yusuke hid a smirk underneath the palm his chin was resting in.

"Hi Kurama! Hi Shrimpy!" Kuwabara said cheerfully, scooting out from under the table and waving like they were too far away to see him.

"Hello, Kuwabara."

"Hn."

"Hey, Kurama." Yusuke said, glancing toward the pair. His eyes hit Hiei's, and he smirked, "Hey Hiei. Did you miss me?"

Hiei gave a dirty glare towards the ex Detective, earning himself a light chuckle from the chocolate eyed boy, "I love you, too, Hiei."

"I bet." the demon replied, shrugging off the comment as sarcasm and hopping the others would do the same.

"Well, now that we're _finally _all here," came Kuwabara's ecstatic reply, "let's finally eat!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As big as the dinner was, the group couldn't help themselves from trying the cake Keiko brought. It was beautiful, big, and decorated with frosting. She bought it from the best bakery in town, after all. But as fancy and lovely as the delight looked, it tasted better tenfold. It was rich, creamy, and the frosting tasted a little like heaven.

"I take back every nasty thing I said about this cake, Keiko!" Yusuke said, scarfing the food down his throat as fast as he could.

"Oh, all this food! I won't be able to eat ever again!" Shizuru chuckled, putting the empty, dirty plates together so she could wash them.

"I'll be sure to remind you next time you're on the couch watching tv, slurping down ice cream the next time a boy dumps ya." Kuwabara prodded, a smirk plastered on his face. It didn't take more than ten seconds for Shizuru to shove her brother's face through the wooden floor, earning a round of applause from Hiei.

After all was cleaned up, the group broke apart to have some small talk. Hiei started towards the ever tempting park, but decided against it temporarily as he headed silently towards the restroom, not entirely unnoticed. After finishing, and proceeding to wash his hands, a familiar figure entered Hiei's view thanks to the mirror.

"You're such a cold bastard." Yusuke mused, directly behind the demon. Hiei shrugged, and started to wipe his hands with a paper towel.

"You needn't make scenes, Detective."

"I'm no detective." The amber eyed boy ignored the silence, not really minding the pet name, wrapping his arms around the smaller figure's waist. "I wish you'd care about me a little more."

Hiei looked down, remaining silent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour having passed, the girls were all anxious to catch up on recent gossip. The men ignoring them were in their own conversations, and the girls' talking went completely unheard. The park was a lovely place to relax, after all.

"So, I heard Kuwabara finally asked you out, Yukina!" Botan prodded, elbowing the girl lightly.

"Yes, he did. I guess," Yukina smiled blissfully unaware of the terminology Botan was using.

"You guess?" Shizuru cocked an eyebrow, having accidentally overheard the Koorime agree to be her brother's girlfriend.

"Well, I don't know about "going out", but I am his mate." Yukina nodded.

"Ah, sorry, Yukina." Botan sweatdropped. "I forgot how naive you are when it comes to ningen terms."

"It's okay, Botan!" Yukina sputtered out, raising her hands a bit. "Don't apologize."

"You're so sweet," Keiko smiled. Yukina really was innocent.

"Well, give us the details!" Botan squeaked, inching closer to the ice apparition.

"I would, but first I must use the restroom." Yukina meekly replied, standing up, and bowing before she slid past the other females.

"Well, now it's time to attack you, eh Keiko?" Shizuru said, turning her attention to the brunette.

"What?" Keiko asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, yes," Botan continued on Shizuru's behalf. "How are things going with Yusuke?"

Keiko could feel the blush creep up her face. No doubt they wanted to hear some erotic nonsense.

"The usual!" she said, hands up defensively.

"You're no Yukina, kiddo." Shizuru sighed, eyeing the girl. "You two've been together way too long for _nothing _to happen, right?"

"Shizuru! You know me better than that!" Keiko spat out, eyes still wide.

"I guess," Shizuru agreed.

"Ohh! Are you and Yusuke _still _constantly arguing! You'll never get married that way! I mean, if he wants chocolate cake, and you want vanilla, you'll tear each others heads off." Botan sighed, disappointed over the couples lack of romantic moments.

Keiko sighed. "I don't think he's going to propose to me."

"Why not?" Botan exclaimed, darting her face upward. "I thought he already did.(1)"

"He did, but he didn't." Keiko said, visibly slumping. "I don't think he meant it the way he could have."

"Why do you think that?" Botan asked, desperate to reassure her friend.

"He's always...I don't know, distant, I guess. And we fight over everything. I mean, when we were kids in Junior High, that was one thing. But we're growing up. I'm tired of petty arguments. I'm growing up. I'm getting mature. Why isn't he?"

"That's a man for ya." Shizuru replied, rolling her eyes.

"Plus, he doesn't even seem to care how much he hurts me. When we fight, I go home and regret everything, but who knows where he's at. Probably at the arcade. I mean, sometimes it takes him weeks to apologize, like he forgot to do it sooner and wants to cross it off his "to do" list." Keiko continued, clutching the bottom of her skirt that became in-reach when she took her seat in the grass.

"Maybe he's having an affair," Shizuru went on, narrowing her eyes at the thought.

"I'd love to see the woman brave enough to get that close to Yusuke," Botan finished, giggling a bit.

Keiko's eyes went wide when the possibility struck her. Cheating...?

The other two noticing the girl's sudden lack-of-comment turned to see the younger brunette's non-tease-able expression.

"Oh, we're sorry dear! We didn't really mean..." Botan started. Keiko's eyes made contact with Botan's for a moment. Words were on Keiko's tongue, but she couldn't seem to reach them.

Suddenly, as if to lift the moment, Yukina returned to the circle. She sat back down, but even her lack of talking and preoccupied look caught the other girls' attention.

"What's wrong, sweety?" Botan asked, now worried for Yukina's sake as well as Keiko's.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just confused," Yukina replied honestly, tilting her head to the side.

"About what?"

"Well, erm... Do all ningens go to the bathroom naked? Or in pairs?"

The Koorime's sudden comment made Shizuru's and Keiko's eyes go wide, and Botan fell over.

Shizuru made a comment about air plane bathrooms, but cut it short when Keiko shot her a glare.

"Not usually, no..." Keiko replied, unsure how to answer. "Why do you ask?"

"Um, I accidentally went to the bathroom of males, and I saw Yusuke and Hiei in there," Yukina asked.

"Trust the boys to be free spirits." Shizuru commented sarcastically.

"Oh, and they were putting their mouths together, too. What's that mean?" Yukina went on, looking from one face to another in hopes of finding an answer. Keiko's blood ran cold for a moment. Botan blushed, and quickly replied, "Oh that's just kissing! It's...uh...what 'mates' do!"

Yukina tilted her head to the other side. "Will Kazuma do that to me?"

"Eh heh maybe." Botan was at a loss for words. "Yu...Yusuke and Hiei, huh?"

"What was that you said about a _woman _brave enough to confront Yusuke?" Shizuru asked, emotionless. Botan turned to give Shizuru a look, when Keiko bolted upright and headed for the building.

"Uh...Uh oh." Botan said, feeling a sudden cold wind.

"Did I say something wrong?" Yukina asked, blinking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keiko's thoughts were too fumbled to actually make a coherent thought, but she had enough smarts on her to have a goal of making it to the restroom. When she reached her target, she slammed the bathroom door open.

"**_Yusuke_**!" she growled in the fiercest voice she had; a voice Yusuke could recognize instantly. However, when she stopped seeing red, her boyfriend (or anyone else) were nowhere to be found. "Huh?" She started to walk absent mindedly into the men's room, seeing no one.

"Keiko, you have breasts. You don't qualify."

Keiko's head whipped around to see Yusuke, fully clothed, innocently looking at her. _Was what Yukina said a lie...? _

"Yusuke?"

"Hm? What is it? Oh, were you curious? Yeah the guys' rest room isn't as pretty as the girls'. I hear you have a couch and fancier tile. So no need to be jealous."

Keiko blinked, still unable to process how innocent her boyfriend was acting. He was even kidding around with her.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out, and ran towards the restaurant exit into the park before Yusuke could object. Yusuke sighed, scratching the back of his head. He slowly re-entered the bathroom again and elbowed one of the stall's doors so it flew open, Hiei collapsing on Yusuke's chest as if he fell out.

"...ow..."

"Ass still hurt?"

"Because of _you_. Next time, _I'm _seme!"

"Heh, sorry."

"I told you I felt Yukina's ki."

"Awright, awright, next time I'll listen to you, geez." And with that, Yusuke lifted up his shorter ally, and brushed his lips with the other's one more time.

**And that's the end of chapter three**

**Author's note: **Waaaay longer than the last chapter, eh? That better, guys? I'm here to please. Just curious, did any reader out there actually think Keiko's dream from the past chapter was reality? Heh heh. If so, let me know in your review so I knew you read the author's note. :evil giggle:

(1) It's referring to when Yusuke "proposed" in the anime right before he left for the Makai.


	4. Chapter 4

1**To He Who Broke My Heart**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter Four**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **Well, I don't normally start another chapter before I even post the one before it, because I like to mention things I learned in the reviews I get in the author's notes. However, my internet decided to suck butt today, so I will type an update anyways.

"Keiko!" wailed Botan, running up to meet the troubled girl half way. Keiko collided into Botan's chest knocking the air from her magenta eyed comrade. "What happened? Is it true?"

"It is **not**!" Keiko spat out as harshly as she could, her eyes quickly swelling with tears. Botan was obviously taken aback by the mean voice Keiko was attempting to use, but it was quite unlike her. "There's no way! I don't believe it! Show me _proof!_"

"Them making out in the bathroom, naked, doesn't do it for ya?" Shizuru asked, perking up one of her eyebrows, as she lit a cigarette and placed the cancer stick into her mouth.

"Shizuru!" Botan shouted, shocked that Shizuru wouldn't even pretend to sugar coat the awkward situation. However, Botan knew how it was unlike Shizuru to be overly passionate about things.

"For your information, they weren't!" Keiko growled, quickly wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "I won't lose faith in him _that _easily!"

"Keiko..." Botan whispered. Yukina walked up behind Botan so she could look into Keiko's eyes.

"Keiko?" she asked. Keiko shot a glare at Yukina immediately.

"You liar!" Keiko shouted, not meaning a word of it. She was just so hurt...so confused...Really, why would the Koorime lie to her? It didn't make any sense. But she couldn't help herself from accusing her anyway. Somehow, blaming Yukina was easier than blaming Yusuke, and much easier than blaming herself.

"What...?" Yukina replied, eyes wide. Keiko ignored the confused word that came from the ice apparition's lips.

"You think Yusuke would cheat on me with a guy? Even _he's _not that low! Especially not with your brother!" Keiko shouted, berating herself as each word fell off her tongue. Yukina's eyes got slightly smaller, the width going away, but unshed tears formed anyway.

"It would be... 'low'...for Yusuke to be in love with my brother...?" Yukina asked, not trying to be bitter or get Keiko back. It was a genuine, sincere question, like she was really curious to know.

True, it was no shock to hear Hiei was her brother, as Hiei told her himself just the year before. Obviously, it was Yusuke's prodding that got him to succumb. He didn't want to see Hiei suffer with any further inner turmoil. And Hiei did so. Yukina had the twin brother complex the whole first year, shouting "Oniisan" at every opportunity. But, aware of her brother's need of privacy, she backed off the following year. Still, she was excited as ever to see the brother she always wished to see. Why Hiei would doubt his worthiness was beyond her. She loved him very much. It was that love the made her stick up for him.

Keiko felt the pang of guilt. She didn't mean to shout at Yukina. It wasn't Yukina's fault. After all she was just the messenger.

"Keiko?" the girl continued, lightly waving her small hand in front of Keiko's eyes. Keiko didn't reply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's all the screaming about?" said the ex Detective walking up behind the females not more than twenty minutes later. The girls were watching Keiko isolate herself on the swings while they themselves were in the grass still.

Botan leered at Yusuke, standing up to look the ex Detective in the eyes.

"Exactly what were you doing in the bathroom, Yusuke?" she asked suspiciously, pointing her index finger into the raven haired boy's chest.

"Umm...pissing. Why? Is this concept new to you?"

"You _bastard! _Are you cheating on Keiko? If you are, I'll have Koenma punish you!" Botan threatened. Yukina and Shizuru, still sitting, kept quiet.

"Do your worst!" Yusuke teased, dismissing the whole conversation as a joke.

"**_Why_**?" Botan shouted, as Yusuke was about to walk passed her. The way she said it stopped the man in his tracks. He turned his head to look at the blue haired woman's expression, only to see tears forming in her eyes. He never saw her looked so pissed or sad at the same time. "She's your true love! How could you do this to her?"

Yusuke shot Botan the most angry look he could. His sudden laid back attitude was gone, and it scared Botan a little. She never knew him to suddenly get so frustrated.

"She is not my 'true' love." he spat quietly, sliding past the women. His ki felt a lot darker, even to Yukina. Shizuru noted how much more demonic Yusuke felt at that moment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey," Yusuke said to the brunette who was lightly kicking her feet in a sad attempt to push herself off the ground while still on the swing.

"Look, you don't have to answer if you don't want to," Yusuke started, "but you have to tell your minions over there to butt out of out business."

"They're just looking out for me, Yusuke." she stated bodly, but quietly, looking up into Yusuke's eyes. Her equally chocolate, yet tear stained eyes gave him a bit of a jolt, but he shrugged it off.

"You're a big girl. You can look out for yourself." Yusuke said, his formally good mood dissipating. "If _you _hate me now, then _you _break up with me. Don't have them do it for you."

With that, he brushed passed the swings set, leaving his girlfriend wide eyed.

"You bastard..." she whispered half heartedly. _How dare he say that to me? Why would he want to...?_

The words "break" and "up" together scared Keiko as of recently. She began to wonder how many more "breaking ups" it would take before either Yusuke or herself said "screw it" and really did end their long commitment. It's not like they were married, right? Keiko felt even though they were equivalent to high school student dating, they had been through too much to call it quits when they were so close. After all, you had to know a persons faults as well as their good sides before you called what you had "love", right?

Well, Keiko indeed knew Yusuke's faults.

But was being gay really one of them...? _No, it couldn't be..._ _Why would he always want sex from me then...? Maybe he just wants to get laid and that's why he's cheating on me... To get the sex he can't have? That must be it..._

**End chapter four**

**Author's note: **Okay, this was a short ass chapter, but I ran low on inspiration. Maybe some nice reviews will help. :D


	5. Chapter 5

1**To He Who Broke** **My Heart**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter five**

**Standard disclaimers apply**

**Author's note:** Well, here's another chapter. Hm, all this half assed angst is getting to me. I love to read it, but suck at writing it. My next fic may be a humor yet.

Shizuru offered to let the girls crash at her place after the reunion was said and done. Kuwabara was with the guys who went elsewhere, and after all the drama that happened, Shizuru didn't question where. The girls needed time to sort things out and relax. Keiko was especially spaz-zy, and within her right to be.

"Here you go, kids," Shizuru said offering the drinks she set off to get for the ladies in her presence. The women gladly reached out to get their corresponding liquid, save for Keiko who's was handed to her by Botan.

"Thank you," Keiko whispered, looking at the unopened soda can that was now in her hands. It's cold, dew covered exterior was slowly drying (and warming) up into her humid hands.

"No problem." Shizuru said, taking a seat on her mattress. The rest were scattered in her bedroom, but all sitting nonetheless. When Keiko looked up, she realized everybody was looking at her. She knew they all were expecting her to start the conversation, and casual small talk about the weather wasn't going to cut it. She sighed a bit, then opened the can with a _psst_.

"Well? What do you want me to say? How I feel about the matter? I think it's kind of obvious, don't you?" she spat quietly. The girls stared at her with awe. She read them like books; and if Keiko was good at anything, it was reading books.

"Don't be that way, Keiko..." Botan quietly said with a small smile. "You said it yourself, you don't believe he's having an affair."

"I could be wrong. I've been wrong before." Keiko growled, setting down her drink and crossing her arms, eyes pointed down as she was deep in a moment of self hatred.

"Rarely." Botan denied, looking at the girl sincerely.

"I thought he would grow up."

A pause.

"I was mistaken, right?"

"Keiko..." Botan comforted.

"Why don't we spy on those bastards, then?" Shizuru suggested, looking dead serious.

"What would that prove?" Botan asked, leering at Shizuru wondering what had gotten into the elder brunette's head.

"Perhaps nothing, but they deserve what they get anyway. We may learn something juicy to use against them later." Shizuru continued, looking at the girls and searching for some willing looks.

"Why not?" came an unexpected reply from Yukina who had yet to say anything all night.

"That's the spirit!" Shizuru replied, patting the Koorime on the back gently. Yukina smiled at the spiritually aware ningen.

"I think they mentioned heading toward that new bar." Botan added, getting a good look from the girls around her. Now all they needed was Keiko's approval. The girls were nothing less than shocked to see Keiko with a tiny grin on her lips.

"This could be fun." she said sitting up.

Permission granted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keiko stood back when Shizuru walked up to the attendant at the newly opened bar. Keiko wasn't old enough to get in, and Yukina nor Botan (being otherworldly) had any I.D. Shizuru, however, had one and flashed it, which was approved, but she herself didn't go inside.

"Why the delay, ma'am?" the attendant asked. He was in his mid twenties, with light blond hair. Shizuru noted he wasn't half bad looking, and that maybe she'd come back later without the peanut gallery so she could be introduced to him properly. Maybe they could meet up in a less shady environment...

"Ma'am?"

Shizuru fell back to reality. "Actually, I was looking for some male friends of mine."

The attendant seemed to visibly slump at the words 'male friends'. _Of course, a girl this cute must have a lot of boy friends... _"What did they look like?"

Shizuru decided to be brief with the descriptions. "There were four of them. Two had red hair, the other two had dark hair. They would probably be together all night."

"Oh! I saw them. The taller, dark haired one attempted to get in but didn't have the proper I.D., so they headed off that way." he pointed off in the direction as he continued, "I think they mentioned something about a lake."

"Oh! That's very helpful." Shizuru finished, bowing slightly. "I think I can track them down now."

"Which one's your guy?" the attendant asked, blushing despite the bold comment. Shizuru perked an eyebrow up.

"None of them. My younger brother was with them. Why do you ask?" Shizuru looked the young man and his hope over once or twice, patiently awaiting his response.

"Actually, that being the case, I was wondering if you were free Sunday night? It's my day off..." he said quickly, turning red, obviously not used to asking women out despite his choice of career.

"I can't make plans right this second..." Shizuru trailed off, again noting the man's deflation, "but I can come back later to work something out." She smiled at his smile, and gave a slight wave as she began to meet up with the girls. _Who knows? Maybe he'll be as charming as Sakyou was...without the evil schemes. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The girls quickly headed for the only lake that was walking distance away. When they did, sure enough, the boys were spotted. The four ducked into a nearby bush and decided to start spying. In actuality, the lake was "free", but not really meant for swimming at night. The water wasn't polluted or any such nonsense, but it wasn't open to the public passed eight since no life guards were there. It was now drawing close to nine thirty. So, of course, no one besides the boys (and the girls) were there, and of course, Kuwabara was the first one bouncing around the shallow lake water. He was only ankle deep, but it was enough to show he wasn't completely loyal to all ningen laws. Kurama seemed mystified by the moon which was slowly rising about the water, making the most beautiful reflection the fox had ever seen. He definitely liked this lake better when there were no people here. Yusuke was mindlessly kicking an old, rusty can that had been littered on the beach, while Hiei was sitting in the moist grass that was borderline to the sand that came before the beach.

"This seems innocent enough," Botan whispered, accidentally ruining the peaceful silence.

"Except for, you know, trespassing and all that nonsense." Shizuru whispered with a shrug. The girls continued to stare. Keiko watched all Yusuke's movements, where as Yukina watched Hiei's, and Shizuru watched Kuwabara's. It was easy to find things about her brother to tease him about for later bribes. Botan, as well as Keiko, was watching Yusuke, silently studying his mannerisms towards the others. So far, he'd only made some jokes that only managed to catch Kuwabara's attention, who acknowledged them with a laugh, and agreed wholeheartedly about it.

All the girls seemed to go silent when the Toushin took a seat by the half Koorime in the grass. The two were whispering to each other, but nothing romantic seemed to pass each other's lips. Keiko was about to call it quits when her boyfriend snuck an arm around the hiyoukai. The four's eyes became glued to the two that were embracing. Kuwabara and Kurama were too distracted by other things to even notice the two, and Botan quietly wondered if they knew something they weren't sharing, but dismissed the thought remembering Kuwabara's teasing of Yusuke and Keiko's future marriage at the reunion.

Hiei remained impassive for a good, long five minutes, before he gave in and leaned his head on Yusuke's chest lightly. "Stupid..." he said, barely audible. Yusuke chuckled quietly.

"Shh, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there will hear you." the ex Detective whispered, snuggling closer to the fire demon. Hiei sighed. He tried to avoid this...thing he had with the Detective, but couldn't. He, despite what he himself wanted to believe, liked Yusuke too much. Of course, he definitely did not want to be considered a home wrecker or ruin anything Yusuke achieved in his ningen life. However, Yusuke proved to be persistent.

Shizuru didn't even attempt to comment on the situation. Yukina berated herself for half of her rooted for Yusuke while the other half was ashamed at the fact that he'd even try to cheat on Keiko. She rooted for him because he was the first person other than herself who started to crack her brother's barriers. Botan wanted to make an excuse to leave before Keiko's reaction started to form. Would the girl explode and reveal that they were playing spy? Or would the hurt eat her from the inside out...

Looking at the young woman, Botan noticed that Keiko was intently watching the scene. Botan couldn't read the look Keiko was giving them, but she feared it was no good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Detective," Hiei muttered, unwilling to admit how content he was in the Toushin's arms, "don't display affections in front of an audience..." The audience being Kuwabara and Kurama.

"I can't help it. I love displaying affections to you." Yusuke retorted, giving the half Koorime a tiny squeeze. When Hiei didn't reply, Yusuke went on, "That's not all I love..."

"Don't say it." Hiei cut him off, starting to get annoyed. He hated the feeling of his inner walls coming down.

Yusuke groaned. "Why not?"

"You don't mean it."

Yusuke hated in when Hiei shielded himself from him. He really did. Yusuke knew it wasn't the smart thing to fall in love to a guy who was in fact not his girlfriend...or a girl for that matter. Was it his betrayal of Keiko that made Hiei doubt him? He couldn't help it; the only reason he betrayed the woman was because of Hiei in the first place.

"You know you love me too." the dark haired Toushin finished not really expecting an answer.

"The fact I do hardly is an issue in these circumstances." Hiei whispered defiantly.

Yusuke gave in to his brief desire, and pecked the demon's mouth lightly. Keiko's breathing stopped momentarily. She couldn't believe what she was hearing...now seeing!

"Dammit, Hiei, why won't you get it through your thick skull." Yusuke quietly stated, no longer caring if Kurama or Kuwabara acknowledged them or not. "_I love you_."

**End chapter five**

**Author's note: **Next chapter: I have no idea. :gets mulled by readers: Actually, I think we shall venture into the roots of Yusuke and Hiei's odd relationship. And let's not forget Keiko's inevitable reaction to Yusuke's confession. I hope you all are still interested. ;) Until then!


	6. Chapter 6

1**To He Who Broke My Heart**

**Chapter 6**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **I think this is chapter six, isn't it? Eh, in case my writing is too vague this beginning part is a flash back type deal.

It began not too terribly long ago. Just a year ago, at most. It was the mere third time Keiko rejected the possibility of intercourse to Yusuke, and he was overly frustrated. He ended up wandering around his favorite park in circles, attempting to think of cleaner thoughts, when he ran into his currently favorite fire apparition. The hiyoukai was calmly asleep in a tree; nothing terribly abnormal.

It didn't take Hiei a long time to wake up and notice the Toushin's awkward energy lingering nearby. In fact, right under him.

"Awake?"

"Now."

"Ah."

Obviously, the two weren't the best when it came to small talk. Yusuke innocently looked up to the demon, who was eyeing him curiously.

"What are you doing in the Ningenkai?" the chocolate eyed boy asked, equally as innocently as he looked. The fact Hiei was not following Mukuro around in Makai was peculiar. But Yusuke didn't really need to ask; it was obvious he was on one of his "breaks" that he got time from time. Mukuro ended up not being the tyrant demons thought she was. She knew Hiei had connections in the Ningenkai, and every once in a while a visit there would be good for him. Thus, when Hiei gave no reply, Yusuke didn't prod further.

"A better question, Detective, is why are you out here?" Hiei added darkly, glaring down at his comrade.

"Ughh..." the boy groaned, lying down in the grass below the hiyoukai's perch, "I had a fight with Keiko and I need to let out some steam."

"Keiko...? That ningen female you constantly have to save?" Hiei asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Yusuke chuckled a bit. "You could say that."

"I don't think I want to know what you're fighting about."

Yusuke sighed, deciding he didn't care if Hiei listened or not, he was going to tell him his sob story anyway. "What do you think of premarital sex?" The fire demon nearly fell of his branch.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Detective?" he asked, wide eyed.

"It's just, humans mate by marring each other, right? And Keiko wants to wait til after we marry before we--"

"I know how it works! Kurama told me enough!" Hiei interjected, not really wanting to hear the Spirit Detective's inner demons about marriage, cold feet, and sexual problems with a ningen he barely knew.

"Do you think two people can have sex before they mate? I see nothing wrong with it."

"You're a child." Hiei glowered at the human hearted demon below him. "You have sex when you're ready to have it."

"I'm ready!" Yusuke protested.

"Tsk. That's not what I meant. You have to be ready for the consequences. Like having a baby, among other shit I really, really don't want to discuss with you." Hiei explained, interlacing his fingers around the knee that was pressed against said demon's chest. Yusuke laughed; it was humorous that he was having a sex ed lesson with Hiei.

"What? You're not going to tell me you should be in love before you make a commitment?" Yusuke asked. The Toushin stood up and stretched before climbing up to the branch the hiyoukai was resting on. Poking the irritated demon's shoulder, he continued, "So? How did you learn all this, hm? Who do you love?" Yusuke teased Hiei a little further, until the already irritated demon got more irritated, and literally kicked him off the tree branch, leaving the chocolate eyed teenager to end up on his ass below the tree once again.

"I'm not telling you," the half Koorime finally said, looking over Yusuke from his branch, lightly sticking out his tongue.

"Oh well now I'm curious!" the ex Detective added slyly, trying to latch on the demon's cloak from his position on the ground. When the fingers finally managed to wrap around the dark fabric, Yusuke tugged a little too hard and the hiyoukai's back crashed into the ex Detective's chest as they sloppily fell to the grassy, dirty floor.

"Oof!"

"Look what you did now, you idiot!" Hiei grouched, attempting to get up. Yusuke pulled him back down, and pushed him against the tree from their sitting positions. They looked each other in the eyes for about two minutes before Yusuke's lips lightly brushed the fire demon's.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You never answered my question." Yusuke stated, rubbing the demon's back lightly. It was their third night together in whatever weird, lust filled relationship they had. After the night below the tree, they figured what that hell? Might as well ride the wave out. Besides, Yusuke liked the sex. He never thought of himself as a homosexual previously, and he sure as hell never thought he would lose his virginity to Hiei (or even kiss him, really). And he still liked girls, namely Keiko. But now it was painfully clear to him that the more he spent time with the half Koorime, the more he would need Hiei closer to him.

"What question?" the fire apparition asked lazily. He liked having his back scratched by his lover (not that he would show such weakness and mention it to the Detective). Yusuke shifted his weight in his own, messy bed. The dirty sheets were clumsily wrapped around the two's naked waists. Yusuke much preferred the use of a bed for love-making, as opposed to the wet, grassy ground.

"Who do you love...?"

Hiei's silence, much to Yusuke's amusment and joy, was reassuring. Yusuke didn't know why he was curious, or why he didn't want Hiei to be secretly in love with Kurama or something. He gave said demon a tight squeeze. "Stay with me...?"

"Huh?"

"Stay with me. This could work."

"Are you crazy? What about your ningen female?" Hiei closed his eyes abruptly as if declaring the discussion closed. He didn't want to think about Yusuke's girlfriend at the moment; the female he would 'marry' and thus spend the rest of his life with. The thought of their possible children made him want to gag. Why a demon, newly into this race or not, would want a human for a mate was beyond him.

"Oh! Heh heh, right."

Hiei visibly twitched. _He forgot?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As he predicted, Yusuke ended up wanting to spend more and more time with the apparition, and thus gave him extra attention. During makeshift missions that Koenma allowed the team to go on despite their "firing", Yusuke was always extra protective of Hiei. He himself didn't even notice it until one demon tried to cowardly attack Hiei from behind and wounded the hiyoukai's shoulder by putting a huge, deep slash in it. Infuriated, Yusuke killed the demon in a heart beat, then redirected his attention to the fire apparition fully. He didn't even bother kill any more of the weak B and A class demons. He figured Kurama and Kuwabara would take care of it (which they did) while Yusuke attended to Hiei's injury. Once the group went on their separate ways after the battle, Yusuke enveloped Hiei in a hug, mindfully avoiding the bandaged shoulder.

Their escapades went on the entire year. By the time the new year rounded, Yusuke knew he was in love with the demon that he assumed to be nothing more than a fuck buddy. He knew he loved Keiko, but... What could he say? He was a selfish bastard, and he knew it. He wanted Hiei. He _only _wanted Hiei. He tried to keep up with Keiko, but was failing miserably. Everything was a fight, and argument... Their relationship was becoming feeble, and soon it was falling apart. Yusuke figured if he really wanted to, he could save it. But then he decided if he had to pick, he knew who he really wanted. He would still protect Keiko, he was willing to be there for her...but not as a lover.

Yusuke, as brave as he was, could never before come right out and admit to Hiei what the hiyoukai meant to him. He tried to make subtle hints, but Hiei obviously ignored each one. Why he did was beyond Yusuke. He did everything in his power to make the aloof demon happy, so why wasn't he? Everything he tried ended in failure, and every time Yusuke planned on being blunt (after building up the courage), Hiei would change the subject as fast as possible.

Yusuke first suspected that while he at first thought of Hiei as a fuck buddy, maybe it was ditto for Hiei currently. Maybe he loved someone else. So the Toushin began to pry around to learn more about the hiyoukai. One time, he even tried to rustle some information from Koenma (while being discreet about their relationship). He didn't learn much about any lovers that posed a threat, since their was none, but he did learn the horrors of Hiei's past.

He didn't think it was possible, but he fell deeper than he previously thought.

That night coming home, Yusuke spent every waking moment with Hiei, and they did this or that to keep each other occupied and entertained. However, Yusuke didn't attempt anything sexual, which Hiei found rather strange considering how hormone crazed the man could be. He also noted how much the Toushin seemed to hug him, and soothe him from pain he couldn't know existed.

Hiei knew from the start. It was painfully clear, despite how much he tried to repress it... He returned the feeling the ex Detective kept throwing at him. But no matter what, he wasn't going to let the detective have his way. If Yusuke stayed with him, the detective would be miserable, or so Hiei chose to believe. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but the human hearted demon was just that: a _human hearted _demon. And a human heart needed a human heart, thus Keiko and he were better suited for one another. Besides, Yusuke knew Keiko longer. Knew her faults, her strengths, the list could go on and on. She loved him and he loved her. They were so perfect for each other, it was boring. So, inwardly and inevitably, Hiei decided that he would not interfere with the ningen female's relationship with Yusuke and stay out of their way.

Or that was the plan.

Hiei tried to keep his distance, but Yusuke would get him back into a corner every time, sometimes quite literally. And then they would have sex, and the pent up feelings would come back. Yusuke tried to go back to Keiko like nothing ever happened between he and Hiei, and Hiei was determined to let them. But the two always found each other again in a comforting embrace in the end. Yusuke wanted Hiei and Hiei wanted Yusuke. Yusuke loved Hiei and Hiei loved Yusuke. Why were things so difficult?

As of recently, Hiei was continuing to avoid Yusuke the best he could manage. Right before the reunion, he had found himself in Kurama's room, trying to distract himself by bugging the fox. It was easy to talk to Kurama because Kurama was able to understand the Reikai Tantei's awkward situations. However, Hiei had kept his mouth shut to the kitsune about his little affair with their team leader. No matter how much Kurama understood, he would never be able to get the whole situation fully. Besides, it wasn't any of his business, was it?

Not to say Kurama was so dumb that he completely overlooked the change in his friend's demeanor. One day, Hiei just suddenly seemed to be acting strange; stranger than normal, anyway. He started to get more twitch-y around Yusuke, which was really weird, since the two seemed more compatible as of recently. Kurama suspected the demon may have been experiencing emotions he wasn't used to. Normally, Kurama would be happy for him, but he knew immediately if that was the case, there's only one person that longing could be for. And that one person was forbidden territory because he was taken.

Kurama noted further the odd interactions between the two at the reunion. The two were guarding themselves at first by half ignoring each other at the beginning, but halfway through the reunion they were inseparable. Kurama felt a little sorry for Keiko, not that he said anything. But he noticed immediately that day that whatever it was, it was not one sided. But why was Yusuke suddenly so into Hiei? Maybe the whole thing was just Kurama's imagination. In the end, he never really learned about their adventures in the restaurant's bathroom.

Finally, during much whispering and isolation from the rest of the group, Yusuke admitted to Hiei that he loved him while they were siting in wet grass, ironically like where they first made love. Yusuke doubted Hiei would listen, or get it through his head, the amount the Toushin loved him. Yusuke wished there was a way he could prove it to the fire youkai.

Unbeknownst to the two love birds, they had an audience. A rustle in a bush was the give away. The two bolted their heads around, having being on high alert since they first got together. Keiko's body made itself known, and she bolted away from them as fast as she could. The leaves and other miscellaneous plants and dirt that covered her skirt and blouse indicated she had been spying on them from the bushes. Some more female heads popped up from under the bush, abruptly ignoring the men and turning to face Keiko. Botan's voice shouted after the girl. Yusuke heard Hiei groan as the half Koorime put his forehead into his palm. Yusuke could tell things would go even less smoothly with Hiei now, especially since Hiei felt guilty for coming between himself and Keiko.

"You moron!" Botan announced, making herself even more obviously known. She marched toward the two (the others getting up themselves and slowly inching towards Botan) and placed her hands on her hips, leering at Yusuke. "What the hell is going on? Aren't you going to go after her?"

Yusuke instinctively put a protective arm around Hiei as he answered bluntly, "No."

"Well why the hell not?" Botan emotionally spat out, not believing what she was hearing.

"Because this is the truth whether you're happy about it or not..." Yusuke sighed, clearly annoyed with the whole situation as he rested his cheek on Hiei's head defiantly. "I really do love him."

**End chapter six**

**Author's note: **Oooh aaaah. That settle that mystery. It was all for sex, but now it's not. Not a lot of Keiko in this one, but I had to show that Yusuke isn't a completely heartless bastard. He had feelings, just not for her in the way he once did. Next time: more of Keiko. Also, how do the rest of the gang handle the news? R and R. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**To He Who Broke My Heart**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter Seven**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **I didn't forget about this fic. I'm still here. :D

Keiko bolted off running. She didn't know where she was going, but she did know that she had to get out of there fast...especially before the girls had a moment to question the poor brunette. Random thoughts entered Keiko's brain at an alarming rate. Most of the many questions that had been floating around her head started with the word 'why'.

She couldn't stop the tears that were falling freely from her pale cheeks that became increasingly pinker with each hot tear that rolled down her delicate face. She used the back of her dirty sleeve in attempt to wipe them away as she skidded passed many pedestrians on the sidewalk. She was almost home.

The front door slammed open, then closed, as Keiko's furiously hard footsteps came booming through the house to her room. Her parents gave each other a curious look before Mrs. Yukimura decided to go comfort her daughter. She seemed distraught lately, but not that distraught.

"Keiko?" the woman asked, lightly tapping Keiko's shut, bedroom door. "Keiko, open up."

"It's over!" she shouted, though her voice seemed muffled as if she was face first in her pillow. Mrs. Yukimura heard that her child was still crying, and that the young girl's chest was heaving with uneasy breaths.

"What's over, dear?" Mrs. Yukimura tried to comfort, silently wishing the door wasn't locked.

"Yu...Yusuke..." Keiko tried to huff out as her crying started to die away and her body started to calm down. It felt so hard to breathe...

"Yusuke?"

"Yes! It's over! I'm done! He's done! I..." Keiko swallowed a fresh flow of tears. "I don't care anymore!" - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Luh..." Botan tensed. "Love? Are you insane? I think you must be drunk." Yusuke groaned now himself. How dense his team could be. Speaking of his team, Kuwabara and Kurama, although originally too far away to understand the complete just of what was going on, started inching closer to the women, Yusuke, and Hiei. The two stopped moving when they were directly behind their male comrades, where as the girls were in front of them. Kuwabara suppressed the urge to ask Urameshi why he had his arm wrapped around Hiei protectively.

"Who's drunk?" he managed to ask instead. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and everyone present knew it.

"Yusuke obviously since he's sputtering out nonsense!" Botan spat with a touch of hysteria in her voice. How could Yusuke do this to Keiko?

"Nonsense?" Kurama questioned, raising an eyebrow to the group. "Elaborate."

"He says he's in love with Hiei and not Keiko! Ridiculous isn't it? What have you been smoking, Yusuke, really?"

"Ahh. I thought so." Kurama mused to himself. Kuwabara looked at Kurama like he was a three headed alien.

"What do you mean, 'thought so'?" Kuwabara asked flabbergasted.

"Nothing," Kurama replied, scratching the back of his head. "I just assumed Yusuke had a thing for Hiei. And I guess I was right."

"What a horrible thing to say!" Botan shouted at the fox, eyes brimming with tears. "Don't any of you feel sorry for Keiko who had to witness this?"

The other girls had kept their mouths shut while Botan ranted, which wasn't unlike her really. But Yukina couldn't help but cough up an 'ahem'. Botan eyed the girl curiously and the shy girl put her hand up to her chest in her trademark pose.

"Botan," Yukina started, shifting her weight. "Keiko is not the only one among us with feelings."

Botan gave Yukina a skeptical look, and Yukina bit her lip. "I'm just saying, it's not up to you who and who can't mate with Yusuke..."

Yusuke couldn't suppress the grin that formed on his lips. Even Hiei looked up to his sister with that comment.

"Good point." Kurama said with a half smile, eyes beaming at the Koorime woman before them. For someone so naive, she sure was mature.

"Geez, Urameshi, do you always hafta be an oddball." Kuwabara sighed. "You never were one to conform to the standard 'normal'." Both Kurama and Yusuke chuckled at that. Botan, however, did not see the situation as 'funny'. Somewhere her best friend was suffereing while the one who caused her such misery was laughing with his buddies. She knew deep down Yusuke must still have feelings for Keiko. He was probably just acting out as a horny teenager. Which could only mean the one at fault must be...

Botan, though not at hard as she could have, whiffed Hiei across the face with her outstretched open palm. All attention immediately returned to her. Hiei slowly brought his own hand to touch the reddening mark on his cheek. His eyes were focused elsewhere like they had been the entire time. He knew Botan was going to hit him, but didn't dodge it. He couldn't comprehend why Yusuke was taking this so lightly...why any of them were taking this so lightly...Except Botan, of course. Hiei figured he deserved what he got. Yusuke's eyes widened at Botan.

"You knew he had Keiko, Hiei. You had no right to advance on him like that." Botan said, voice cracking despite her calm demeanor.

"Actually," Yusuke growled, cradling Hiei in his arms, "I put the moves on him, not vice versa."

"You're lying," Botan said, eyes still weeping out miniature streams. "You wouldn't do that to Keiko!"

Now Yusuke's eyes looked distant. "She'll be better off without me."

Botan shook her head, and turned around bolting towards the direction Keiko went off earlier. Once she was out of sight, Yukina crouched down to her still-seated brother.

"Does that still hurt?" she asked quietly, referring to the mark Botan left of Hiei's face.

"...no."

"Are you sure? I'll heal it for you." Yukina comforted. She didn't like the look in her twin's eyes, but couldn't help but think he looked safe in Yusuke's arms. How she wanted to make sure he'd always be safe now that she had him again after so many years of separation...

"No. Let it stay there. I deserved it."

Yusuke gaped. "You don't mean that! Botan was being bitchy, but it's nothing too terribly unlike her. She'll come around; she's just worried about Keiko."

"I shouldn't have interfered..." Hiei rested his other cheek on Yusuke's chest. Yusuke sighed. _The one who shouldn't have interfered was Botan... _

**End chapter seven**

**Author's note: **Short ass chapter? Why yes it is! But I hope you liked it nonetheless. XD Feedback always welcomed. See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

1**To He Who Broke My Heart**

**By: **Demon Hiei's Girl (Demon Usagi)

**Chapter Eight**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note: **Here we are again. It's been awhile. ...well, maybe not "awhile", but longer than I normally update this fic. Hope you missed it.

Botan wrapped her arms around her friend. The brunette girl was now sobbing into the reaper's chest, chest heaving with everything it had. Moments earlier, the deity had flown in through Keiko's window to check up on the younger woman only to see her in a fit of sobs and crying. Not that she was surprised, really, given the situation. She and Yusuke had such a promising future to unfold; why would he risk losing it?

"Don't cry, sweety," Botan whispered soothingly as she rubbed the younger girl's back gently. The blue haired woman didn't sense any life force on the other end of Keiko's bedroom door, so she saw no further reason to continue being silent.

"_Why_?" Keiko bluntly asked, tears soaking Botan's still filthy blouse. Botan bit her lip. She flat out refused to acknowledge Yusuke's confession about loving the fire youkai.

"Don't worry, Keiko! It's not true!" Botan said quickly, trying to calm the girl down. "You two are the perfect couple! You'll make a rebound! I mean, seriously? Why would Yusuke ever chose Hiei over you? It doesn't make any sense!"

"He...he dumped me..." Keiko stuttered out, dislodging herself from Botan's embrace, realization in her dull, brown eyes. "No...he cheated on me..."

"He was just acting out as the horny little jerk he is!" Botan denied, eyes wide, starting to brim with tears of desperation. "He just wanted a friend with benefits! He loves you!"

"Oh, he told you that, did he?" Keiko muttered, anger now in her voice. She clenched her bedspread in her hand as tightly as she could hold it. The tears were still pouring, but she was furious. He _cheated _on her! It just hit her! He went behind her back for a fuck buddy because she wouldn't give herself to him prematurely! She tried to do the responsible thing and he was so impatient...so immature...so stupid! She was so stupid! "Ugh!"

Keiko punched uselessly at the soft bed she was seated on. Botan couldn't help but stare.

"Keiko..." she whispered, hesitantly touching the woman's tense shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm _pissed_!" she cursed, standing up and running over to her closet. In a few quick minutes, she started taking off her dirty clothes. Botan quickly averted her eyes as Keiko changed into pants and a sweater that were dirt-free. When Botan turned back around, Keiko was proudly standing in front of her, completely dressed, and newfound determination on her face.

"Keiko, what...?" Botan gaped.

"I'm going to kill him!" Keiko fumed, 'him' being none other than her half assed boyfriend, Yusuke.

Botan suppressed a smile. Keiko was back to normal. "Okay, then. Let's find him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke sighed, his butt finally getting damp. The remainder of the group had stayed on the shore in silence, not knowing what would be appropriate to say in response. Yusuke stood up, dragging Hiei with him, arms still protectively draped around the smaller demon.

"Well?" Yusuke invited calmly. "Any other criticism? Concerns? Complaints? Questions?"

"I have a question." Kuwabara replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Ask away," Yusuke added with a light smirk.

"What the _hell _is going on?"

The comment was half hearted, and Yusuke knew it. But it still was amusing nonetheless to hear Kuwabara ask the obvious question that was no doubt on everyone's mind.

"So, ladies." Yusuke said, turning towards the girls. "How long have you been spying in the bush? You guys make great secret agents."

"Long enough," Shizuru smirked, rolling her eyes as she lit up the last cigarette in the box she kept in her back pocket. "So, how long has this been going on?"

Yusuke lost his grin as he contemplated the question. "About a year and a half, I suppose."

"Ah." Shizuru scoffed, looking the other way. "So this isn't some new thing. We were just informed late." Shizuru took a drag on her cancer stick as Yukina shifted her weight. The petite Koorime couldn't help but notice her brother's lack of...anything. Comments, movement, breathing... He was still and quiet. A scary combination.

"Well, I'm tired. I'll deal with this mess tomorrow." Yusuke groaned, rubbing his bangs out of his face with his free hand. With the other, he gave the hiyoukai in his arms a tight squeeze. "Come on; let's go."

Hiei's eyes widened briefly as he pushed himself away from the warm embrace. "No, let's not."

Yusuke gaped. "What? Why not?"

Hiei looked down. "Don't you think I've caused enough problems? Why would you want to cause more?"

"Oh come on!" Yusuke said, annoyance in his features. "Botan had no right to hit you! What she did was wrong! It has nothing to do with you!"

"Nothing...?" Hiei mused quietly. Yukina bit her lip. _Bad choice of words, Yusuke..._

"I mean, she should have hit me, not you. If I would've seen it coming, I would have grabbed her wrist ahead of time, but---"

Ignoring him, Hiei continued, "I'm nothing?"

Yusuke blinked. "Huh?"

"So you're saying anyone here could have been in my place right now?" he retorted as quietly as he could. Yusuke's mouth fell open.

"What are you talking about?"

Hiei looked up at him with a strange mixture of anger and hurt in his eyes. Yusuke felt the anger inside him die with one glance into those crimson orbs...

Hiei sighed, looking back down. "Go fix things with your woman." Shaking his head, the fire demon flitted away too fast for any normal human to see. In such a short amount of time, Hiei was gone from view and senses. Yusuke stared blankly at the empty space where Hiei had been. _Fix things with Keiko? How could I after all that we...?_

Yusuke scratched his head. "That bastard ain't escaping that easily." With that, the exDetective started to run after his lover.

"That wasn't weird or anything." Shizuru mumbled, throwing the burnt out cigarette onto the ground, stepping on it.

"It's so obvious they love each other. It's such a shame the circumstances had to be this way." Yukina said sadly, looking down. Kuwabara walked up to the demonic girl and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Fitting, isn't it?" he chuckled to lighten the mood. "My best friend, the closest person to me, is head over heels for your bro, the person closest to you."

Yukina gave the human a small smile, before returning the gesture, turning the embrace into a hug. "Oh, Kazuma, someone will end up unhappy."

Kurama sighed himself. The situation was indeed quite awkward. "Life isn't fair like that, huh?"

Shizuru pulled out Sakyou's old lighter from her pocket, the golden initials catching her interest the memories enveloped her. "Yeah..."

**End chapter eight**

**Author's note: **What the hell? This is such a tiny chapter. Grr. The passion just left me there at the end. I'll try to update soon. Feedback is welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

**To He Who Broke My Heart**

**By:**Demon Hiei's Girl

_**Final Chapter**_

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's note:** I think it's been a year since I last updated this. :[ Sorry, guys.

- - - - -

Yukimura Keiko was not having a good night. In the last twenty-four hours, she got dirt on one of her favorite outfits, hid in a bush to spy on her jerk of a boyfriend who only has one thing on his mind, caught her boyfriend cheating on her with a male friend of his she never previously considered a threat, cried her eyes dry in front of her best friend looking probably more pathetic then she ever looked in her entire life... The list went on and on.

After rushing out of her bedroom, Keiko found herself back on the beach where the whole fiasco had more or less started. None of her friends were there any longer, but the eerie quiet suited her just fine.

"Ah! Why are they all gone?" Botan complained as she looked dramatically around the sandy beach with her hand over her eyes as if to block a sun that had yet to rise.

"Maybe because it's late at night and they had to get some sleep for tomorrow?" Keiko asked, rolling her eyes at her friend. Keiko tried to think calmly. Where would Yusuke go in this situation? _'He'd be with Hiei.' _Keiko's conscious answered for her. So where would Hiei be? _'The nearest forest.' _And were was that? _'By Yusuke's favorite park.' _

Not even bothering to tell Botan her theory, Keiko started to sprint towards the park. She placed all hope that's where her estranged boyfriend was hiding.

- - - - -

Yusuke decided to take a breather. He was sitting in a café not too far from his house. His home, though as foolish as it may have seemed, was the first place he looked. Even if the apparition was pissed, he'd still come back, right?

...Apparently not.

He checked the whole block before retiring to the café. _'My next guess would be the park...' _The Toushin was loathing the search that would be. It would take hours to check all those trees, not to mention, knowing Hiei... he'd probably have his ki masked.

"Here's your coffee, sir." said the polite waitress as she handed the dark haired man his drink. "But if I may, isn't it a little late for coffee? You'll never get any sleep that way."

Yusuke just smiled and nodded slightly to her as if dismissing the comment and closing the conversation. _'I won't need sleep if I'll be demon-searching all night.'_

It would be a pain in the ass, but he knew what he had to do. It was obvious; if he was going to convince Hiei the depth of his feelings, he'd have to put an effort into it.

The Toushin didn't know who he was pissed off with more at the moment: Botan or himself. Botan for hitting his lover and saying some less than nice things, or himself for not stopping the deity. He wouldn't blame Keiko. She didn't do anything wrong. She was more or less a victim in this. And even if Hiei was the person he cheated on her with, he felt the apparition was a victim, too.

"God, I'm so dumb..."

- - - - -

Keiko had made it to the park in less than twenty minutes. Regardless, it was now completely pitch black outside and she couldn't really see a thing. Deciding to start looking through the actual park first, she realized she was the only one there. But at least the park had street lights as opposed to the neighboring forest which just had an extra layer of shade to add to the darkness, courtesy of the vast amounts of trees.

"This is hopeless..."

"There you are!" came a recognizably chirpy voice. The brunette looked up to see the blue haired deity dropping down from her oar. Remarkably, she hit her feet and stood up unharmed as the oar itself disappeared into nothing. "Goodness, you bolted so quickly I had a hard time chasing you down with my oar!"

"I thought Yusuke might be hiding here." Keiko admitted, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Yusuke doesn't like the outdoors, sweety. That's Hi--"

Botan clamped a hand over her mouth before continuing, unable to believe herself for slipping like that. But Keiko looked unfazed, simply blinking at her friend.

"I know. That's why I figured this would be the best place to look for Yusuke."

Botan gaped at her friend's abundance in maturity, but she knew Keiko better than that. "You're right. That's good logic."

Keiko nodded once before heading towards the dark forest.

"Oh, ah, Keiko...!" Botan shouted after the girl. When the brunette turned around, Botan added sheepishly, "What exactly are you going to ...ah, tell Yusuke when you see him?"

"I'm gonna rip him a new one." Keiko answered bluntly, earning Botan a cold sweat. "Then," the girl continued, as she looked towards the ground. "I'm gonna wish him his happiness and leave him for good."

"Whaaaaaat?" Botan gasped, not believing what she was hearing. "Are you serious?"

"I am."

"All that hell he put you through? How he made you cry?"

"It's his decision and his life. I guess we just weren't meant to be." Keiko sighed, fighting back any emotions that would try to affect her decision. Botan didn't hesitate in running to the girl, throwing her arms around her friend.

"Oh Sweety!" she sniffled. "You deserve to be happy, too!"

"I will be!" Keiko defended. "...eventually. Besides, he's giving up a _great_ woman. So if he isn't happy with his choice now then it's just adding insult to injury. ...And then I'll have to rip him another new one."

Botan risked a giggle as she pulled back and patted the shorter girl's shoulder. "Do you want help looking for him?"

"No, I have to do it myself. But for what it's worth... thanks."

"No problem, sweety. If you need any help..."

"I know."

With that the two parted ways, and Keiko took a deep breath before entering the dark path of trees.

- - - - -

"Aaaah! Oof!" Keiko shouted as she tripped over an uprooted tree branch. "Darn...!" She started to get up, but halted when she felt the dirt all over her clothes and skin. "Ugh, not again." It was then that she noticed something that wasn't exactly nature in the forest. After and hour and a half of blindly searching...

A black dressed figure was unusually lying under a tree, facing the opposite direction of her. Had she not crashed onto the ground, she probably would have walked right passed the demon since he was camouflaged with the night so well in his dark clothes.

Surprised he hadn't acknowledged her yet, the brunette got up slowly and waddled over towards him. When she got a good look, she noticed his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. _'Sleeping?'_

Keiko crouched down to gaze at the person who, in a way, stole her lover from her.

Well, not really.

In actuality, _this_ was Yusuke's lover. He was willing to take the step she was not. She was the girlfriend who was stuck at a standstill and lost out.

Keiko shook the thought out of her head. _'I'm surprised he didn't wake up from my yelling earlier. Normally he's more aware then this...'_

The girl extended her arm, prepared to stroke some stray bangs from the apparition's face, when a hand grasped her wrist as quickly as the idea to brush the hair came into her head. Looking down, she noticed red eyes staring blankly back at her. _'Oh, he's going to pop my wrist right off!' _was the first thought that came to her, and without realizing it, she flinched.

Hiei gazed at her in silence for a little bit– just enough time for her to feel awkward– then let the wrist go. Sighing a bit, he decided to ignore her and face the other direction. Feeling the cold shoulder upon her, she stuttered out a, "Sor...sorry!"

The demon brought his attention back to her, then snorted. "Any why are _you _apologizing?"

"I didn't mean to, ah, disturb you!" she muttered earnestly. Rolling his eyes, he just turned away again.

"Then_ stop_ disturbing me."

Keiko sighed in defeat, knowing there was no where to go from here. "So Yusuke's not with you?"

The moment Yusuke's name escaped her lips, she got the fire apparition's attention back. She noticed the brief spark in the normally closed off eyes, but didn't comment on it.

"No, he isn't." The guarded eyes pointed down as he continued, "Didn't he go to apologize to you?"

Keiko's eyes widened. Did they have a fight? If that was the case, there was hope! Maybe they felt bad for her... Maybe they understood... Maybe Yusuke wanted her back...!

Then her heart sunk when she realized Yusuke was not looking for her. He could have found her at a moment's notice if he was looking. With Hiei, however, things were never that easy. Hiei was the one he was looking for, and Hiei was the one he wanted.

She was a moot point.

With that confirmed in her head, the petite woman just shook her head. "I'm sure he's off looking for you somewhere."

"I doubt it."

"Do you?" Keiko didn't want to sound like a smart ass but she couldn't help the sarcasm. Hiei knew. He knew everything. Yet he was denying it. But to who? Her? Or himself...?

"If your purpose here was looking for the detective, then you should move on. He's clearly not anywhere near here."

"If I'm looking for Yusuke, then this is exactly where I should be." Keiko confirmed bluntly, taking a seat across from the apparition so they were eye to eye.

"And what makes you think that?" the apparition replied angrily with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he loves you." was the blunt response.

He felt his cheeks get hot from the pure annoyance at that retort. "And what, pray tell, does that have to do with anythi--"

"_Hiei_!"

The two quickly turned their heads away from each other and towards an approaching figure. The Toushin had finally caught up, or so it seemed. He eyed both figures, but only one seemed to register as he ran up to said one.

"Thank God I found you!"

Hiei felt himself get, for lack of a better word, glomped. "Ugh, Detective!"

"Dammit, why must you feel the need to run away from me so damn much? Fuck!" Yusuke lunged one more time, gripping the apparition as hard as he could, both of them now on their knees in the dirt of the forest, really, really late at night.

But since that was how they...found each other the first time they made love, it wasn't such a big deal.

The brunette decided to make herself known by standing up, and started to walk away. Hearing the sounds of small twigs breaking got the detective's attention and he looked up.

"Keiko?" he whispered, and the girl stopped in her tracks, presenting the boys with her back.

"Yes?"

"..." he paused, realizing he had nothing to say to her. "Why are you...?"

"I was looking for _you_, Yusuke." she replied curtly, fully intent to just leave now and get it over with. Just because she accepted it didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell.

"Well, uhh, then what did you want to say to me?" Yusuke gulped, really feeling nervous now. Hell, Keiko could be quite scary. On top of which, he hadn't had a real conversation with her since she found out about he and Hiei.

"I wanted to..." Keiko paused, her voice cracking. She could only assume the wetness she was feeling on her cheeks were tears. Thank the heavens her back was to them so they couldn't see the display.

"Keiko..." the former tantei urged, regretfully.

"I just wanted to tell you that I understand." she finally blurted out.

"Keiko...?"

"I understand because you are happy. And I know that now because I guess deep down I realized you were never happy with me. And now that you're happy, I can be happy for you. And since everything will have worked out with you two, then _I_ can focus on being happy."

The girl realized she was mumbling and talking really fast. She knew she was crying but she was trying to hide it in her voice, but she wasn't succeeding.

"Keiko!" Yusuke finally said firmly, gripping the girl's shoulders and tugging her around to face him. Seeing the tears made his own remorseful expression come out. Had he really done this to his "girlfriend"?

"I'm happy you're happy Yusuke!" Keiko admitted with a smile. It didn't last though, because three seconds later she was panting in sobs and let loose a, "So I can let you go."

Hiei could feel the guilt himself now, more so then usual. He couldn't bring himself to watch the scene and looked away. He knew, deep down, that the Toushin would choose him. After all, it took Yusuke until then to even realize Keiko was with him. Yusuke loved him. He knew that. It just didn't feel right.

The scene in front of him felt right. Yusuke, Keiko, comfort.

Yet, it wasn't "right" because Keiko was giving up the comfort and Yusuke.

And giving them to _him_.

Hiei sighed. This was just so damn difficult. But inwardly, he was happy. He felt bad for being happy, but he was nonetheless.

Yusuke was his.

And maybe, in it's own twisted way, that was "right", too.

- - - - -

_A Month Later_

_- - - - _

"Soooo?" pried Botan, leaning over the restaurant table, eyeing her brunette friend. "What's he like? I demand details!"

"Oh come on! He's just someone Dad hired from the ramen shop. I barely know him!" the brown eyed girl defended.

"Lies! We saw you flirting!" Shizuru interjected.

"He seemed really sweet, I thought." Yukina added, nodding her head in approval.

"Guuuuys!" Keiko shook her head, laughing. "I only know his name!"

"And that's all you need to know." Shizuru retorted.

"It's not like that, I swear!" Keiko began to crumble under the pressure her friends were putting over her. She had no idea that her father was such a secret match maker– even if the man didn't realize it yet. Before the inevitable break up of the notorious Yusuke and Keiko relationship (her junior high friends weren't surprised in the least; they always expected it.), the elder man had hired a boy only a year older than her. He was handsome, with light brown hair and eyes, and apparently the girls saw him "give her the eye", or so they claimed.

"He hasn't asked me out or anything." Keiko pouted. "So none of this means anything!"

"Why don't you make the first move?" Yukina suggested politely, cocking her head to the side.

"Nooo! The guy has to make the first move!"

"Don't be ridiculous." Shizuru rolled her eyes.

"You made the first move with Yusuke." Botan slyly added, looming over the brunette.

"No one made a move. That just kind of happened. And look how it ended!"

"Did this Yusuke predicament traumatize you?" Botan added, worried.

"Not at all!" Keiko answered quickly– and truthfully. "It hurt, but I'll move on eventually."

"Good girl." smiled Shizuru, leaning back in her seat. "Now where's that god damn waitress? I'm starving."

Keiko looked around the restaurant her friends invited her to, with ulterior motive it would seem. It was beautiful, a sit down place, with fancy decoration. The whole place smelled great, too, thanks to the food being prepared in the kitchen.

"She's all the way over on the other side!" Botan complained, hand over her eyes as if she were searching. "How will she bring me my parfait from way over there?"

"Like your fat ass needs any parfaits!"

The four girls' heads shot up to look at the offending raven haired man standing next to their booth, eyes looking at the blonde waitress dealing with someone else's picky food choices.

"Go away, Yusuke! I _hate_you!" Botan growled half heartedly.

"God, Botan, break my heart why don't you?"

"And what exactly are you two doing here?" Shizuru asked, eyeing Hiei rather than Yusuke, who was plastered to the exDetective's side as of late. The other three girls looked from Shizuru to the pair expectantly as the brunette continued, "This is a pretty fancy restaurant. Don't tell me this is your anniversary or something." As her eyes narrowed, Botan shouted, "Shizuru!"

Yukina looked worriedly over to Keiko, but the girl only grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Anniversary? Fuck, no. Who keeps track of that shit?" Yusuke snorted.

"You mean you _don't_ remember?" Hiei asked wide eyed, looking at the Toushin. Yusuke temporarily froze until he realized the apparition was joking.

"Don't scare me like that..." he moaned. "No, we're just here for some grub."

"It's odd to see you outside of the Makai, brother." Yukina smiled, happy to chance upon the hiyoukai while he was still in the Ningenkai.

"Well, I felt like I could spend some time with this asshole here despite my busy schedule." Hiei replied, eyes glancing at Yusuke before returning to the petite form of his sister.

"_You're_ an asshole." Yusuke muttered under his breath, positive Hiei hadn't heard him until he got jabbed in the chest by said demon's elbow.

"Well," Yusuke coughed. "We'll leave you ladies alone now. We didn't come here to bug you."

"Okay, see you later, Yusuke." Keiko smiled warmly at her one time love. He looked at her surprised, then smiled himself.

"Yeah, definitely!" Grabbing his lover's hand, he pulled the apparition towards their table on the other side of the restaurant.

"Ugh! Do they have to flaunt themselves like that in front of you?" Botan growled, her possessive instincts showing plainly.

"I don't mind." Keiko giggled. "It's nice to finally see him honest. It's been a long time since I've seen that Yusuke. All in all, I'd say it was worth it."

With that being said, Keiko was the first to spot the waitress arrive at the table. Maybe with a parfait in front of Botan, she'd calm down a bit. After all, she wanted happy memories like this to last since she never knew what would happen tomorrow.

- - - - -

_End_

**Author's note: **Haha, I may have butchered this fic with this last chapter. Rushed conclusion? Maybe. But a rushed conclusion is better than none. All in all, I like this fic anyway. :D And I hope all my lovely readers feel the same. Sorry for the long wait for an update, guys. See you next fic.


End file.
